rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Rinnarit glossary
This is a list of terms used in the Northern Rinnarit language. A * adāja - girl, sis, chick * Ádjannai - Goodbye. * ai - a blade * Aidrakor(a) - Summer * àisa - sharp * (Akkanda) Bārata - India * Amerika - America * anda - brother * anggelos - (Gr) angel, good person * apajo - how * ar - is, are * arakia - first, firstly, important * Arabja - Arabia * Arcentina - Argentina * arei(ka) - blue, calm * arep(pôn) - hate, dislike * aridôn(au) - president * arijam - to rise up, to get up * arindai - past * asar - after * aujūda(n) - Go! * Aurà! - Come on! * Austoralia - Australia * Azanja - South Africa B * Bāi - What * baja(ca) - before * barajam - to watch out * Brazilja - Brazil C * canjo - seat, saddle Č * čemmo - fog, mist * Čungguo - China D * dantôn - establish, set up * dárai - happy, joyful, glad * dareta - with * dimarko, dimak - (Gr.) mayor * Doičeland, Doiče - Germany * Doksaton Thējo, Doksa Thējo - (Gr.) Praise God, Thank God * dōnda(n)! - Stop! * dujam - to get down, to get to cover E * ēklèsja, klēsja - (Gr.) church * elok - two * elu - one * esari - bow for shooting arrows F * Feransia - France * Filastin - Palestine, Israel * fjorešil - fireman * fjorìl - fire G * galiava - good, well done ** Gal espe - Good hesperinos, good evening ** Gal nyča - Good nyktos, good night ** Galorthos - Good orthos, good early morning ** Gal prôta - Good prōtē, good early morning ** Gal trita - Good tritē, good morning ** Gal ešta - Good hektē, good noon ** Gal natje/latje - Good ennatē, good afternoon * Genakko - Hello * glaisa - pike, glaive * Grafē - (Gr.) Holy Bible * gybāno - (Gr.) governor H * haidā(nam)! - remember! * Haisuei vôi? - How are you? * handōr(e) - black, dark, guilty, humble * Hanggok - Korea * hannôn! - Help! * Hene - When * hinai - smile * hisai - light * hittè - it (nominative) * hittèng - it (accusative) * hittè - its (genitive) * Ho Stauros Nika! - (G) The Cross Jesus Prevails! ** Alternatively spelled as "ho stau-ros nik-ka" in calligraphy. * hôn - to do something Hj * hjā̀ - he * hjā̀ng - him * hjara - flower * hjā̀ra - his * hjōçoi - rainbow I * indi - sister * Indonesja - Indonesia * iri - shield * irisja - method, type, stance, form * irikka - a god, a deity * Irkavannai - path of the gods, Rinnarit religion * isoaram, isoarôn - to call upon * isôn - to see * Italia - Italy Î * înean - chaos * îocar(a) - purple, arrogant J * Jā - Yes * jaivanta - complete * jakkara - yellow, fidgety * jasāna - sad, crying * jatri(kos) - (Gr.) doctor * jeigero - grey, not famous * jevanda - 20 * ... jo? - (interrogative) * jōne - snow * jōnerit - Snowfolk mutant * jottarinam - affirmative * jottarinam jo?/jottam jo? - are you sure? * jōzo - death * Jōzo Arudoneunai - Death to the Earthlings * jurku - fear, scared K * kaiga(tra) - light blue, serene * Kambuca, Kampučija - Cambodia * Kānada - Canada * Kristugenna - (Gr.) Christmas * kondyhan, kondykan - pink-haired mutant * kondyn(e/u) - pink, horrifying, monstrous, freak, mutant L * laido - they M * māiza - us (inclusive) * māizara - our (inclusive) * maïsen(a) - lavender, girly, timid, shy * majus - last, not important * mamai - mother * meggu - weakness, weak * meija - sweet * Mexiko - Mexico * minna - thank * Minna Naravau - Thank God ** A nativist alternative to the Hellenised "Doksa Thējo". * Minna vôi (jundus vjausa). - Thank you (very much). * misakki - younger sister * misal - strength, strong * mjā̀na - only * mōiza - us (exlusive) * mōizara - our (exclusive) * moizod - bad * mol - hair * munza - brush N * nadara - rain, banter * nagama - angry * najana - glory * -nak - can ... * -nakiz - will be able to do * -nakoil - was able to do, had been able to do * nāmai - fair, just * -namak - should do * Nan - No * nandi(ai) - south * nan'jōvai - well-being * nara - king, lord * Naravau - God Almighty * nari - queen, lady * narsīr(a) - brown, poor, cheap, ugly * -(n)at, -(n)as - (genitive) * nauro(ti) - red, angry, excited, lovestruck, patriotic, boyish, daring * nauvara - travel * nēdo(ka) - tan, commoner, relatable * neidara - we (inclusive) * -nek - please ... * neli - three * noppi - into * nikogi - older sister * Nippon - Japan * nirī(ka) - green, exhausted, patriotic, traditional, conservative * nirinta - silver, nice try * nisai - star * Nolāmon - Autumn * nori - roll, scroll * Norje - Norway * Norseland - Scandinavia * -nôn - (present tense) * -nônariz - (future tense) * -nônoil - (present continuous) * -nônul - (past tense) Ng * ngatarakam - to give long life towards, long live * Ngiô atiko. - I am alright. * ngiô ratsam voi - I love you O * odon - boy, bro, dude * odroka - parent * orūi - weakness, weak, puny * osaron - document, paper * osōr(on) - orange, nervous P * pajau - friend * Pajavon(a) - Spring * palangga - dark blue, loyal, steadfast * Pasuka - (Gr.) Easter * pakokku, pakko - older brother * podro - father * praiki - musician * Pritannia - Britain R * Rafidain - Iraq * -®ai - (plural) * ralik(kai) - west * randi - table * ratak(kai) - east * rātsô(n) - love * reisô̄nu - rage * risai - angel, star * risairinna - star dance, constelltion * rinna - dance * -rja - one's own * rjanda - flag * rubàna - robes * Rugui! - Curses! S * Saive - Hi * sakrìta - dress * saurai - dawn * Skesja - (Gr.) the Christian religion * Sjauda - Why * sjojai - recent * sokorol - boring * sota - electric * sotambūrai, sotaboi - computer * sotiraisal, sotirais - television * Staufjoril - (Gr.) cross and fire, the Rinnarit flag * Staurjanda - flag with a cross, the Rinnarit flag * stauros - (Gr.) cross * stynoma - (Gr.) police * stynombos - (Gr.) police officer Š * šira(kka) - indigo T * taisa - home * takkago - younger brother * tarīna - white, proud, outstanding * telèorāsē - (Gr.) television * Thējo - (Gr., Christian usage) God Almighty * toika - to, towards * troggarûn - torment * troggavoin - corruption, wickedness * tunza - drum U * unirôs, unirôti - worried, worry V * vai - and * vaja - great * vajanara - emperor * Vaiavai Naravau - God is the Greatest * vannai - path * vāsau - noise * vei - you (plural) * veidara - we (exclusive) * veire - your (plural) * vela - four * vinça - vine, thread * vjama - by, along * vjònno, vjònna - gold, righteous, excellent * vjôrôn - to remove * voi - thou, you * voino - or * voiro - thy * voran(ai) - north * vunna - court X * xjā̀ - she * xjā̀ng - her (accusative) * xjā̀ra - her (genitive) Xh * xhisaki - frustration Z * zjo - bed * zottāra - lightning Trivia * c - d͡ʒ * ç - t͡ʃ * ch/kh - kh > k in commonly-used words (in Greek words) * î - ij * ï - separates i from diphthong * j - j * nj - ɲ * ô - ɔ ** This is regarded as a sacred vowel in Rinnarit culture. * ph - f (in Greek words) * th - tħ~tʰ (in Greek and Norse words) * û - oː * x - ɕ * xh - ʑ~zj * y - "ue" as in Fr'ü'hling, (in Norwegian, Norse, and Greek words) * á - rising tone * à - falling tone * ā - long vowel See also * Rinnarit English glossary * Old Northern Rinnarit glossary * Zergonian glossary Category:Rinnarverse Category:Glossaries Category:Lists